I kissed Edward Cullen
by BookQueen19
Summary: Just songs I re wrote Twilight style
1. I kissed Edward Cullen

**Just a bunch of songs I rewrote twilight style let me know how u like em.**

Chapter One: I kissed Edward Cullen

This was always what I planned

always my intention

I got so brave drink in hand

Did not pay attention

Its not what you would do

Not how you would behave

Now I feel so confused

My heart wouldn't obey

I kissed edward cullen and I liked it

The taste of his cold white skin

I kissed edward cullen just to try it

I hope Jessica don't mind it

He felt so wrong but it was so right

Yes, it means I'm in love tonight

I kissed edward Cullen and I liked it

I liked it

This was so weird i didn't know

what to do

He looked so pleased from what I did

And so did Jake

He thought that I was

so amazing

I just took it ran out with his

heart hand

I kissed edward cullen and I liked it

The taste of his cold white skin

I kissed edward cullen just to try it

I hope Jessica don't mind

He felt so wrong but it was so right

Yes, it means I'm in love tonight

I kissed edward cullen and I liked it

I liked it

Yes he was so magical

Cold skin soft lips

Definately kissable

So hard to resist

so touchable

To good to deny it

He's my escape

My fantasy

I kissed edward cullen and I liked it

The taste of his cold white skin

I kissed edward cullen just to try it

I hope Jessica don't mind it

He felt so wrong but it was so right

Yes, it means I'm in love tonight

I kissed edward cullen and I liked it

I liked it

**R and R. Bites and kisses from edward for all who do.**


	2. Single

SIngle

**This is in mikes pov cause he thinks edward treats Bella wrong. Yeah I know I suck. **

If you came here by your self tonight

'cause he wouldn't pick up the phone

You were suppose to meet here tonight

Didn't show up so you came alone

It don't matter cause your here now

And that butt head is annoying

So Bella for the last couple minutes

Sexy I'm gonna be your boyfriend

(chorus)

So pretty momma are you single?Single?

I definately won't leave you alone tonight

So while Emmett plays this single, single

I will always be your man tonight

So you won't ever be alone

I'll be your boyfriend

So you won't ever be alone

I'll be your boyfriend

So you won't ever be alone

I'll be your boyfriend

Be your boyfriend til this song goes out

So you won't ever be alone

I'll be your boyfriend

So you won't ever be alone

I'll be your boyfriend

So you won't ever be alone

I'll be your boy friend

Be your boyfriend til this song goes out

(Every body in the club right now

Tell the dj to turn it loud

Dedicate man her favorite song

Single ladies you can't go wrong)

He never says that you are beautiful

Well let me tell it to you to the beat

He never says " I love you Bella."

Well let me sing it in your favorite harmony

I hope this song gets you higher

So we'll never have to come back down

And if ever you should miss me

Just tell Emmett to play it back now

(chorus)

Whoa oh oh (3 TImes)

Be your boyfriend til this song goes out

Whoa oh oh (3 times)

Be your boyfriend til this song goes out

(Everybody in the club right now

tell the dj to turn it loud

Dedicate man your favorite song

Single ladies you can't go wrong

(2 times)

**This song is Single by New kids On the Block. R&R!!!**


	3. I want Edward

This wil be to the toon of I want candy by aaron carter. A lot of people may not care for him any more but i firgured it would be funny.

" I want Edward "

I know a guy who's tough but sweet.

He's so fine he can't be beet.  
He is everything that I desire.

He sets the summer sun on fire.

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward

He comes to see me when the sun goes down.

Aint no finer vampire in town.  
He's man. Just what Carlisle ordered.

Ooh. So sweet. He makes my mouth water.

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward

Edward at the beach theres nothin better.

But he looks hot when he's in a sweater.

On our honeymoon he'll be all mine.

Then I'll have Edward all the time.

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward

Edward in the mornin time.

Edward in the hot sunshine

Oh Edward baby can't u see.

All I want is you and me.

Edward in the mornin time.

Edward in the hot sunshine

Oh Edward baby can't u see.

All I want is you and me.

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward

I want Edward


	4. Bella

**This song is called Bella. Its to the tune of umbrella by rihanna. I guess it pretty much reflects how deep edward feels for bella. It also gave me a good laugh writin it. Its funny and it made me wanna wish edward cullen was real. Enjoy Yall!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own edward stephenie and Bella do**

**" Bella "**

You are my heart

And we're never a world apart

Never in centuries

You'll always be my star

Bella cause in the dark

You'll be my shining star

And thats when I'll be there

For you I'll always care

Because

( chorus)

When clouds come

We'll be together

We'll both be here forever

Said I'd always be your man

Took an oath

I'm gonna stick it out til the end

Now that its rainin more then ever

Know that we'll always have each other

You wlll always be my Bella

You will always be my Bella

( ella ella eh eh eh )

Always be my Bella

( ella ella eh eh eh )

Always be my Bella

( ella ella eh eh eh )

Always be my Bella

( ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh )

I got fancy things

But it never comes in between

You are my entity

We're here for eternity

When I did my part

Helped deliver nessie with a heart

Now you've turned cold and hard

We can make a new start

Because

( repeat Chorus )

You can run into my arms

Its ok don't be alarmed

Come into me

Theres no distance in between our love

So gonna let the rain poor

I'll be all you need and more

Because

( repeat chorus )

Its raining( raining )

Oh Bella its raining

Bella come here to me

Come here to me

Its raining ( raining )

Oh Bella its raining

You can always coem here to me

Come here to me

**So guys how'd u like it? R&R plz!! Or evil coockies will eat you all. Mwahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Everytime we touch

**This next chapter is called Every time we touch. The name of the song didn't change. The person that sings this her name is Cascada. She's realy good. Yes its another song in edwards pov. Plz don't hate me for it.**

**" Everytime We Touch "**

I hear your voice when I lay next to you

I know you feel my touch in your dreams

Forgive me my Bella but I'll always know why

Without you its hard to be alive

( chorus )

Cause everytime we touch I get this feelin

And everytime we kiss I wish I were alive

I can feel your heart beat fast

We're gonna make it last

Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch I feel the static

And when we kiss I reach for the sky

I can hear your heart beat so

I can't let you go

Want yu in my life

Your eyes are my castle, yur heart is my sky

I'll wipe away tears that you cry

The good and the bad times we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

( repeat chorus )

Cause everytime we touch I get this feelin

Everytime we kiss I wish I were alive

I can feel your heart beat fast, we're gonna make it last

Need you by my side

**All done with this chapter. Do you think it sucks? If anyone is readin this I do accept song requests I can rewrite for them so they have there own twilight song. R&R plz!!!!**


	6. Human Love

**This next chapter is to the tune of Ne-Yo's song sexy love except its called Human Love. And yes its in edwards pov. Yall must hate me. Here you go.**

**" Human Love "**

Your scent makes the monster in me rise up

With just one touch and I erupt

Like it should I'll cover her with my love

Bella girl you make me say ( oh oh oh )

'

( hook )

And I just can't think

Of anything else I'd rather do

Then to sing your name

Sing your name the way I do

One day when we do our thing ( do our thing the way we do )

God Bella you make me sing ( Ooh ooh ooh )

( chorus )

Human love

Bella the things you do ( oh baby baby )

Keeps me sprung

Keeps me runnin back to you ( Oh Bella I )

I prove my love

When I make love to you

Bella girl you know your my

Human love

I'm so addicted to you

Your my tempting drug

Just enough is still to much

Say that your sick and I'm runnin to you my love

I can't help that you make me say ( oh oh oh ) ( Hey )

( repeat hook )

( repeat chorus )

Bella when I see you It makes the sun come out

And I'll keep on watchin when it goes back down

I don't know what I'd do if i would lose your touch

Thats why I'm always gonna be around

My human love

(repeat chorus 2 times )

Your scent makes the monster in me rise up

With just one touch

**Another chapter done. R&R Plz.**


	7. Biting Love

**Heres chapter 7. This song is called Biting Love. Its to the tune of bleedin love by leona lewis. I appoligize if I spelt her name wrong. Yes it is another edward song by the way. Every song I pick out I try to think of some way to write them in a girls point of veiw but I can't.**

**" Biting Love "**

Closed up to love

I feel no pain

Once or twice can't get through

Nothings happening

My hearts taken but I know it will always be frozen

I opened it for the first time just for you

You make me have feelins that I never new

I'm lookin round alice thinks I'm goin crazy

( hook )

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull us apart

But they know the truth

Your hearts crippled

By the pain that they keep on causin

They hurt you so bad and I

( chorus )

Keep biting

Keep keep biting love

I keep biting

I keep keep biting love

Keep biting

Keep keep biting love

They hurt you so bad and I

Tryin hard not to listen

But they think so loud

Their crazy thoughts fill my head

Try to fill me with doubts

Yet I know that the goal is to keep you from fallin

But nothins greater then the rest that comes from your embrace

And in this world of crazyness I see your face

And all around me alice thinks I'm goin crazy

( repeat hook )

( repeat chorus )

The strain is all on me

Cause you find it hard to beleive

That pain comes with the change

And soon its what you'll see

( repeat hook )

( repeat chorus 2x )

**So how'd I do ? I really hope you guys like it. R&R**


	8. Come on over all I wanna do

**This one is called Come on over ( all i want is you ). Its the original title of the song. Its sung by Christina agulera. This one is in Bellas pov. I tried I really did. Enjoy!!!**

**" Come on over ( all i want is you )**

Come on over, come on over eddie ( 4x )

Hey Edward don't you know I got somethin goin on. Yes i do.

All I want is for us to go

Gonna party all night long

I know ( I know )

You know ( you know )

I just can't let you go

The fun we could have

You'll never be alone

SO edward come along

We can party til dawn

Listen to me

( chorus )

All I wanna do come over here eddie

All I wanna do we could go crazy

All I wanna do come on eddie don't be shy

I promise you won't cross a line

I'm gonna love you right

All I wanna do

Come on over, come on over eddie ( 2x )

I want you to know you could be the one for me

You got what I'm lookin for

A real good personality

I know ( I know )

You know ( YOu know )

I promise we can go slow

The things you say

I've never felt this way before

So edward come on

Come on and open my door

( repeat chorus )

Come on over, come on over eddie ( 4x )

Come on over

Eddie don't be shy

I promise you won't cross a line

I'm gonna love you right

( repeat chorus )

**There you go. I appoligize. I think I missed a few words well maybe a lot. Anyway R&R!!!!!**


	9. AN

**A/N **

**I know it wasn't much of a story but its all I could think of. I hoped yall enjoyed it. I love writing stuff like that. Thanks to anyone and everyone who did and is reading this. I hope you check out some of my other stories. **

**Chelsy **


End file.
